


Christmas All Year Round

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [27]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander goes on a rant, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Decorations, F/M, Halloween, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Alexander comes home from shopping and goes on a furious rant about Christmas marketing while his husband and wife just roll their eyes.





	Christmas All Year Round

**Author's Note:**

> 27\. They're already putting up Christmas decorations!
> 
> (I actually saw Christmas stuff put up like a week ago so I'm on Alexander's side on this one. Let's all just wait until Thanksgiving, like seriously)

 

            It was just a typical day at the Hamilton-Laurens household. Eliza was trying to get baby Angie to eat her mashed carrots while John kept Philip occupied with some coloring pages.

            That’s when Alexander stormed into the house. He was holding two shopping bags.

            “Hey, honey,” Eliza asked.

            Alexander looked furious. “Horrible.” He said, answering the question his wife hadn’t even asked.

            “What was horrible?” John asked as their husband started taking groceries out of the bags.

            “They are already putting up Christmas decorations.” Alexander fumed.

            “Okay…”

            “It’s not even Halloween, Eliza!”

            His wife sighed. “Every year…” She shook her head.

            John grinned. “It’s like clockwork.”

            “They’re doing it earlier and earlier.” Alexander kept ranting. “Is it like Thanksgiving doesn’t exist anymore? Are we going from Halloween right to Christmas?”

            “I wonder if he made a scene at the store,” John said and stood up to stick one of Philip’s artworks onto the fridge.

            “He’s Alexander Hamilton, of course, he made a scene.”

            “Why don’t we just eliminate Halloween too? How about right after the Fourth of July we start putting up Christmas decorations!?” Alexander didn’t seem to hear his spouses talking.

            “Just wait until they start playing Christmas carols.”

            “Oh boy, I think I’ll need a vacation.” John smiled and kissed Eliza’s cheek.

            “Why don’t we just keep up Christmas stuff all year?! Why take anything down? Who cares about the other holidays?!” Alexander kept rambling. “I’m going to take this to the Senate. I’m going to make it illegal to put anything resembling Christmas out until after Thanksgiving!”


End file.
